Kenali Musuh Sebelum Berperang
by David - Ra Kuti
Summary: Mari kita belajar nilai-nilai kehidupan, tentang persahabatan, kemanusiaan, narsisme, rivalitas dan senioritas. Bersama Teme, Dobe dan senior cantik, Sakura. Untuk Wind Scarlett dan teman-teman fandom Naruto. Salam kenal, saya newbie. Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan.


**Kenali Musuhmu Sebelum Berperang  
oleh: Dharmaputra – Ra Kuti**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

=x=x=

.

Hari memang baru saja terlewati seperempat sejak bergantinya tanggal. Namun riuh rendah sudah mengaliri setiap sudut Konoha Art School. Pemuda di bangku taman itu nampak menikmati dirinya yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dia tidak tampan, hanya unik. Bagaimana tidak? Ada kumis-kumis kucing bertengger di wajah tan-nya, mengesankan persamaan rubah dengan dirinya. Meski demikian, tidak ada aura kekejaman, kebengisan, sebagaimana layaknya kau melihat rubah. Hanya ada kecerahan dan keceriaan yang terpancar dari mata biru langitnya. Dan helaian kuning keemasan itu kian menyempurnakan sosok matahari dalam dirinya. Setidaknya, bagiku yang kedinginan dan tertarik menghangatkan diri di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin tahu, kenapa banyak orang menyukaimu, hingga kau menjadi pusat perhatian," ia terperanjat dengan hempasan tubuhku di sampingnya, "Padahal... setelah dilihat dari dekatpun..." aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengangkat sudut bibir ketika melihat seraut wajahnya sedemikian dekat, "Kau tidak lebih tampan dariku. Hanya lebih manis, seperti perempuan."

"Dasar Teme!" ia memaki. Ck, dasar reaksioner!

"Dobe," satu komentar yang pantas untuk pemuda bodoh. Setidaknya, itulah kesan pertamaku pada pemuda rubah ini. Yang ternyata tidak lebih menarik dari buku favoritku.

"Noam Chomsky? Kamu mau jadi politisi ekstremis sayap kiri, seperti intelektual yang bukunya kamu baca di mana-mana itu ya?"

Hm... Ternyata dia berwawasan juga.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa masuk Konoha Art School? Ini kan sekolah seni? Mana _nyambung _dengan politik? Hahaha... kamu ini ada-ada saja!"

Masa bodoh.

"Memangnya kamu mau masuk jurusan apa? Seni musik, tari, rupa, sastra, drama?"

Ck, banyak omong juga, dia. "Drama."

"Hahaha... aku tidak bisa membayangkan seorang robot berakting!"

Robot? Apa maksudnya? "Siapa robot?"

"Hahaha... Tidak! Tidak ada robot, yang ada adalah pelawak, hahaha..."

Menyebalkan. "Siapa robot dan siapa pelawak?"

"Oke _peace_! Begini ya, Teme. Tidak semua orang memiliki bakat berakting. Jadi, sebelum kamu menjadi robot atau pelawak di kelas akting nantinya, sebaiknya kamu pertimbangkan jurusan lain!"

Jadi untuk itu? Huft, aku benci siapapun yang meremehkanku. "Memang, tidak semua orang berbakat akting. Tapi ada satu _action _yang bisa diperankan semua orang."

"He?"

Kalau kau punya otak, pasti tahu!

"_Porn Action_ ya?"

Ha? Hanya inikah yang bisa dipikirkan si Dobe ini? Dan... apa-apaan wajahnya itu?

"Kamu mau jadi artis porno, hm?"

Menjauh dariku, bodoh! Apa kaulupa, kau belum sikat gigi? "Ya. Setelah kau."

"He? Kenapa aku dulu?"

"Karena kau yang lebih dulu berpikir jadi artis porno."

Mampus kau Dobe! Memang enak ku skak mat?!

"Dasar Teme!"

Tuh kan! Akhirnya kau menunjukkan radikalisme-mu. Dasar barbar! Tapi... kau memang unik, Dobe. Dan tentunya bodoh! Yeah~ memangnya ada manusia pintar di dunia ini, selain Uchiha? Bukan bermaksud menonjolkan _superior, _tapi ini kenyataan yang perlu kauketahui. Klan Uchiha adalah klan istimewa, mereka dikaruniai inteligensia di atas rata-rata manusia normal. Kau bisa melihat buktinya dariku. Aku salah satu Uchiha. Tak pernah sekalipun, gelar juara umum sekolah terlepas dari tanganku. Mungkin inilah yang membuat semua siswa iri padaku. Dan tidak menyukaiku. Apalagi mau berteman denganku. Mencari teman... sepertinya ini bakat yang sama sekali tidak kumiliki.

"Hei Teme..."

Karena itulah aku mau mendekati pemuda bodoh di sebelahku ini. Dia bodoh, pasti mau berteman denganku.

"Hn," tapi aku tak perlu banyak bicara menanggapinya. Paling-paling juga tanggapannya _nggak _nyambung. Beda kalau berhadapan dengan Hyuuga bersaudara, bisa bersambung sampai berhari-hari. Tapi tetap saja berakhir dengan kemenanganku, hehe... Aku memang debater ulung! Kau tidak akan menang berdebat denganku. Mau mencoba, hm?

"Kamu tahu, kenapa kamu tak disukai orang-orang? Padahal kamu ini sangat tampan?"

Tuh kan? Omongannya tak bermutu! "Aku tidak peduli."

"Hei, kamu harus peduli—"

"Diakui tampan saja sudah cukup buatku."

Wah, kalau berhadapan dengan si Dobe ini rasanya di atas angin, haha...

"Ck! Kamu sungguh menyebalkan! Dengar ya, aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan, kenapa kamu yang tampan tidak lebih disukai orang-orang daripada aku yang tidak lebih tampan darimu!"

Hm, silahkan saja kalau ceritamu mampu merebut atensiku dari buku _Pirates and Emperor: International Terrorism and the Real World_ karya Profesor Linguistik MIT ini.

"Ini sebuah kisah tentang babi dan sapi. Suatu hari...

_... babi mendatangi sapi dan berkeluh, "Mengapa ya, kebanyakan manusia tidak menyukaiku? Sedangkan di sisi lain mereka menyukaimu? Padahal kan, kita sama-sama binatang!"_

_Sapi berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Mungkin karena aku memberi manusia manfaat."_

_Babi mendengus, "Ya, mungkin itu benar. Kamu memberi manusia daging, susu dan tenaga. Tapi apa kamu pikir, aku tidak memberi manusia apa-apa? Aku memberikan dagingku, bahkan lebih banyak dari pemberianmu. Aku adalah binatang yang memberikan daging paling banyak. Tapi mengapa manusia tak jua menyukaiku?"_

_Setelah terdiam sesaat lamanya, sapi menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Mungkin... karena aku memberikan manfaat ketika aku hidup, sedangkan kamu... kamu memberi manfaat setelah kamu mati."_

_Dan babi pun terdiam..._

"... sama seperti kamu terdiam saat ini, Teme. Hei kamu dengar aku, tidak?"

"Hn."

"Lalu, pelajaran apakah yang bisa kamu ambil dari kisah tadi, Teme?"

Ck, kisah sepele. Memang pelajaran apa yang bisa diambil darinya?

"Kau kira, aku babi dan kau sapi."

"Geezzz... dangkal sekali pemikiranmu, Teme! Jangan ambil negatifnya _dong_! Atau kamu memang hanya bisa memandang dari sisi negatif saja? Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan pelajaran positif yang bisa diambil kisah sederhana tadi."

"Terserah."

"Saat kamu masih hidup, lakukanlah sesuatu yang bermanfaat untuk diri sendiri dan oranglain. Agar kamu tidak hanya disukai dirimu sendiri, tapi juga oranglain..."

Dia...

"Kita manusia, lebih baik daripada sapi. Bukankah seharusnya manfaat yang kita berikan untuk sesama jauh lebih besar, ketimbang manfaat yang diberikan sapi? Dan babi yang hanya bisa memberikan manfaat setelah dia mati, tentu tidak lebih beruntung daripada kita bukan?"

Bagaimana dia bisa menelanjangi otakku?

"Jadi, bersyukurlah kita sebagai manusia, yang memiliki peluang besar untuk berbuat sesuatu yang bermanfaat bagi sesama maupun dunia."

Termasuk narsisme itu?

"Hei, Teme! Kenapa kamu sekarang bengong _kayak_ sapi ompong? Hahaha... Hmm... baiklah~ sesuatu yang bermanfaat untuk oranglain itu... tidak harus berharga! Hal-hal yang kecil pun bisa bermanfaat, misalnya... tersenyum! Yeah senyuman! Senyuman itu akan membuat kaya penerimanya dan tidak akan memiskinkan pemberinya! Seperti senyumku ini! Kamu merasa beruntung mendapatkan senyumku, kan? Hahahaha... Sudahlah~ jangan pandangi aku terus! Jadi salting nih~ hahaha... Hmm... ayolah~ aku memang pangeran mempesona, tapi aku masih belum tahu ilmu hitam. Jadi, jangan seolah tersihir pesonaku ya? hahaha... Hei~ sebenarnya apa yang kamu liha— uwaaaaa Sakura _chaaan~_!"

Ck! Mana mungkin aku akan membodohkan diri sendiri di hadapan oranglain, dobe! Lihat saja, sekarang kau nampak bodoh dengan matamu yang bling-bling penuh kekaguman pada oranglain! Tapi... kuakui... kau tadi memang sempat membuatku bling-bling. Tapi bukan karena kekaguman, ya! Kepekaanmu mengendus sisi terdalam dariku itu... ah pokoknya bukan kekaguman! Hanya... apa ya? Itu...ah sudahlah! Sebaiknya aku segera masuk kelas. MOS akan segera di mulai.

"Hei ~ kalau mau masuk, ajak-ajak _dong_! Dasar teme!"

"Hn."

"Pantas saja kamu tadi bengong seperti sapi ompong! Senior Sakura memang mempesonakan siapapun—"

"Hn."

"—kalau kau juga menyukai Sakura _senpai_, terpaksa kita harus berhadapan, Teme."

"Hn."

"Karena aku sudah menyukai Sakura _senpai _dari dulu—"

"Hn."

"—sebenarnya Sakura itu tetanggaku. Dulu kita sering bermain petak umpet bersama—"

"BERISIK!"

=x=x=

"Baiklah! Kami akan membagikan lembaran Quizioner ini dan kalian harus mengisinya dengan tepat ya! Tepat jawabanya dan tepat waktunya!"

"Uwaaaa... Sakura-_chan _memang senior yang mempesona! Lihat saja, Teme! Wibawanya benar-benar terpancar dari matanya yang hijau bak permadani di surga—"

Ck! Suatu kesialan, satu kelas dan satu bangku dengan si Dobe berisik ini. Entah bagaimana kebetulan ini bisa terjadi. Kalau begini _sih, _bukan aku yang akan jadi calon pemeran robot dan pelawak nantinya!

"Uwaaaa... 100 pertanyaan dalam waktu 10 menit? Bukankah ini gila, Teme?"

Aku lebih gila mendengar ocehanmu!

"Aku harus cepat-cepat mengisi _nih. _Kalau tidak, impianku jadi pemeran Hokage akan kandas. Ssssttt... kamu tahu Teme, yang menulis skenario film proyek Konoha Art School ini adalah Sakura! Sakura kan anak Sastra. Sebelumnya, dia sudah menerbitkan 2 buah novel. Di film nanti, kabarnya Sakura mau berperan jadi istri Hokage! Tidakkah kau berpikir Sakura itu sangat multitalenta, Teme? Dia anak sastra, tapi menguasai Drama. Aku harus jadi Hokage dan memperistri Sakura, itulah jalan hidupku!"

"Dan aku akan menjadi ninja yang akan merobek-robek mulut berisikmu, Dobe!"

"?"

"..."

"..."

...

...

...

"Nah waktunya sudah habis! Silakan kumpulkan lembaran Quizioner kalian masing-masing!"

Aku tidak tahu, apa yang mengagumkan dari Sakura Haruno, senior yang digilai Dobe berisik itu. Menurutku dia biasa-biasa saja. Standard perempuan lah~ cantik. Mungkin perawakannya saja yang beda dari yang lain. Dia gadis tomboy. Tapi rambutnya tetap saja warna feminin; pink. Matanya hijau. Tapi rasanya tak seperti permadani surga seperti yang dikatakan Dobe. Lagipula, siapa yang tahu permadani surga berwarna hijau? Siapa yang tahu di surga ada permadani? Hadeh~ aneh-aneh saja si Dobe ini! Dan kenapa juga, aku harus memikirkan keanehannya?

Baiklah, biar kuperhatikan senior kita di depan kelas itu mau apa. Sepertinya ada menarik dari jawaban kami. Dia senyam-senyum tidak jelas bersama kedua temannya. Ino Yamanaka, si pirang berkuncir kuda dan Gaara Kazekage, satu-satunya senior laki-laki di kelas ini.

"Terimakasih, kalian sudah mengisi Quizioner yang amat penting ini. Tapi sayangnya... kalian sudah melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak penting!"

"Haaa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku memang belum menyelesaikannya—"

"100 pertanyaan dalam waktu 10 menit—"

"—itu kan gila—"

"Pertanyaannya susah—"

"—panjang-panjang—"

"Waktunya habis untuk membaca pertanyaan—"

"Aduh! Bagaimana dong, Teme?"

Apa kaupikir, aku juga tahu kebingungan yang melanda seisi kelas ini? "Kalau kau berisik, kau tidak akan mengetahui apa-apa tentang kebingungan ini!"

"Kalian semua tenang! Aku akan menjelaskan tentang pekerjaan sia-sia yang baru saja kalian lakukan."

Yeah~ sebaiknya kita dengarkan saja apa yang diinginkan senior kita itu.

"Perhatikan tumpukan lembar Quizioner yang sudah kalian isi ini!"

Hn.

KREKKK...

"Wah kenapa disobek _senpai_?"

"Jadi dua bagian—"

"Sebagian dibuang ke sampah—"

"Sadis sekali—"

"Sesuatu yang tidak terduga, Teme. Sakura _senpai _memang penuh kejutan, hihihi!"

"Gaara, bisa minta tolong ambil selembar yang kubuang ke sampah itu!"

"Bahkan senior Gaara hanya menurut. Sakura _senpai _memang penuh kharisma. Iya kan, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Kalian tenang. Ini adalah bagian atas dari lembaran Quizioner yang kusobek. Di sini terdapat petunjuk pengisian Quizioner ini. Biar kubacakan..."

Perempuan itu terus saja menebar pesona dan kewibawaannya. Huft aku jadi jengah.

"Pertama, bacalah petunjuk pengisian Quizioner ini dengan seksama. Sudahkah kalian melaksanakan perintah ini?"

"Sudah~"

"Kedua, periksalah lembar Quizioner yang kamu terima. Jika lembaran dalam keadaan tidak baik, segeralah melapor kepada pembimbing kelasmu.

"Lembaranku baik-baik saja—"

"Tidak ada masalah dengan itu—"

"Baiklah. Perintah ketiga, persiapkan alat tulis untuk mengisi Quizioner. Sudahkah kalian melaksanakan perintah ini?"

"Wah, kalau itu sih sudah dari awal _senpai_!"

"Hadeh~ justru _senpai _lah yang sekarang melakukan pekerjaan sia-sia!"

"Lanjutan perintah keempat. Isilah 100 pertanyaan dalam waktu yang sudah ditentukan, yakni 10 menit—"

"Kami langsung bergegas mengisinya, _senpai—" _

"Kami sudah bekerja keras. Tapi memang waktunya lah yang minim—"

"Selain itu pertanyaannya panjang-panjang—"

"Dan tidak masuk akal!"

"Masak kami ditanyai revolusi Bolshevik. Setelah itu pertanyaan tentang kebiasaan orang Indonesia. Mana tahu kami kebiasaan mereka. Kita kan Jepang—"

"Lalu tiba-tiba melenceng ke pertanyaan ingin punya anak berapa, kriteria suami atau istri. Kalau tidur _ngorok_ apa tidak. Aduh pusing deh kami!"

"Sekalipun kami bergegas mengisi, kalau waktunya minim dan pertanyaannya kacau. Ya tetap saja tidak akan selesai tepat waktu."

"NAH ITULAH KESALAHAN KALIAN!"

"Haaa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami hanya menjawab pertanyaan saja—"

"Seharusnya yang disalahkan pembuat pertanyaan _ngaco."_

"Wah~ aku jadi semakin tergila-gila dengan Sakura senpai. Lihatlah Teme! Dia tetap berdiri tegak walau dicemooh seisi kelas."

"Hn."

"Kesalahan kalian adalah segera bergegas melaksanakan perintah keempat, dan mengabaikan perintah terakhir; isilah terlebih dahulu biodatamu pada kolom yang sudah disediakan!"

"Wah~ iya! Kan terlebih dahulu harus mengisi biodata."

"Dan biodatanya—"

"Aku tahu sekarang! Wah Sakura _senpai _memang penuh kejutan."

Hn, jadi begitu.

"Kolom biodata ada di bawah lembar Quizioner. Dan ada tanda potong di sini pada kolom itu. Jadi, dari semua isi Quizioner ini, apa yang paling dipentingkan?"

Perempuan itu memang elegan, terutama saat mengibas-ngibaskan lembaran di tangannya, yang aku yakin, tidak ada isinya.

"BIODATAAA~~~"

"Nah itu dia! Kenapa itu sangat dibutuhkan?"

"KARENA DIPERINTAHKAN AGAR DIISI TERLEBIH DAHULUUU~~~"

"Tapi apakah kalian melaksanakan perintah penting ini?"

"TIDAAAKKK~~~"

"Nah~ Inilah pelajaran yang kita ambil dari peristima ini. Sependek apapun waktu dan kesempatan untuk membaca, jika kalian membacanya dengan seksama, pasti akan mengerti hakekat bacaan itu! Dan sepanjang apapun bacaan yang kalian baca, jika tidak dibaca dengan seksama, tetap tidak akan mengerti apa yang sedang kalian baca dan hanya akan menjadi pekerjaan yang?"

BRUUK

"SIA-SIA!"

"Wah sekarang semua lembaran di tanganya, dihempaskan ke sampah—"

"Senior itu sadis sekali ya? Siapa namanya?"

"Sssttt... dia Sakura Haruno."

"Adik-adikku, membaca itu suatu proses penimbaan ilmu pengetahuan. Tanpa membaca, kalian akan kesulitan mendapatkan ilmu pengetahuan yang kalian butuhkan. Dan membaca tanpa konsentrasi akan menjadi suatu pekerjaan yang sia-sia. Baiklah, karena kalian semua telah gagal melaksanakan ujian tahap awal Masa Orientasi ini, silahkan menuju ke lapangan untuk mendapatkan ujian dan arahan selanjutnya!"

"Hah~ akhirnya begini!"

"Tapi paling tidak kita mendapatkan pelajaran—"

"Sudahlah ayo kita ke lapangan!"

"Teme, jangan lemot dong! Kita kan mau ke lapangan. Apa kamu takut kulitmu yang putih itu akan hitam karena kena sinar matahari? Hahaha..."

Ck menyebalkan. Pergi sana kau, Dobe! Aku masih ada urusan yang perlu kuselesaikan.

"Eh tunggu Sakura!"

"Ada apa Ino?"

"Sepertinya ada yang mengisi biodata. Biar kuambil lembarnya dari sampah."

"Sebagai orang yang tercerahkan, bukankah seharusnya anda mampu melihat mutiara dalam debu, senior Sakura?"

"K-kau ini siapa, rambut pantat ayam?"

"Stigmatisasi bukanlah metode penilaian yang bijak. Stigma junior bodoh, siapa yang menyangkal! Namun jika ada junior yang luput dari stigma, tentu suatu pukulan telak untuk pengguna metode penilaian stigmatisasi!"

Sekarang urusan sudah selesai. Dan kau tak perlu berteriak-teriak memanggilku dengan nama konyol seperti itu, Dobe! Apa itu Teme? Brengsek? Huh, kau itu yang brengsek teriak brengsek.

"Nama Uchiha Sasuke. Tempat tanggal lahir Ginowan 23 Juli 1994. Alamat Jalan Boulevard... dia? Mutiara dalam debu?"

"Sepertinya ada lagi yang mengisi?"

"Apa?"

Bukan hanya perempuan _pink _itu yang mempertanyakannya. Rasanya aku pun tak percaya mendengar ini. Ada lagi orang pintar di dunia ini selain Uchiha?

"Coba kemarikan, Gaara!"

"Nama Uzumaki Naruto. Tempat tanggal lahir Tokyo 10 Oktober 1994. Alamat—"

"Cukup, hentikan! Memang tidak seharusnya aku menggeneralisasikan sesuatu."

"Kau mengakui kekhilafanmu, Sakura?"

"Tidak Ino. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka yang di lapangan menunggu."

"Yeah itu memang lebih baik."

Tidak hanya untuk kalian. Tapi untukku juga. Yeah~ aku harus mengetahui siapa itu Uzumaki Naruto. Akan kukenali musuhku sebelum berperang.

.

.

**E N D**

.

.

Harap maklum kalau deskripsinya minim. Maklum, Sasuke yang bercerita (sudut pandang). Dan setahu saya, Sasuke itu nggak banyak bicara. Tapi narsis kalau menyangkut keluarganya, Uchiha. Saya pernah baca komiknya pas bertarung dengan Orochimaru. Bilangnya, "Ulat yang melata di tanah bermimpi terbang tinggi seperti elang blablabla..." Narsis banget, hahahaha...

Fiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk Wind Scarlett. Maafkan saya yang belum juga mengakui senioritas anda, saya lebih nyaman bersaudara dengan anda *junior kurang ajar*. Juga disalamkan secara special untuk gadis berjilbab kuning, yang selalu baik sama saya. Pokoknya kepada penghuni fandom Naruto, salam kenal semuanya dah. Oh iya, bagi pembaca yang merasa berkewargaan Indonesia, silakan baca fiksi saya terbaru. Perlu diketahui anak Indonesia. Cukup sekian dah. Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan. Terimakasih.


End file.
